live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud Atlas (2012)
Cloud Atlas is a 2012 film written and directed by Lana Wachowski, Tom Tykwer and Andy Wachowski. Adapted from the 2004 speculative fiction novel of the same name by David Mitchell, the film has multiple plotlines set across six different eras. It was released on September 8, 2012 at the 37th Toronto International Film Festival. The film stars: Tom Hanks, Halle Berry, Jim Broadbent, Hugo Weaving, Jim Sturgess, Doona Bae, Ben Whishaw, Keith David, James D'Arcy, Zhou Xun, David Gyasi, Susan Sarandon, Hugh Grant. Starring *Tom Hanks - Dr. Henry Goose, Hotel Manager, Isaac Sachs, Dermot Hoggins, Cavendish Look-a-like Actor, Zachry *Halle Berry - Native Woman, Jocasta Ayrs, Luisa Rey, Indian Party Guest, Ovid, Meronym *Jim Broadbent - Captain Molyneux, Vyvyan Ayrs, Timothy Cavendish, Korean Musician, Prescient 2 *Hugo Weaving - Haskell Moore, Tadeusz Kesselring, Bill Smoke, Nurse Noakes, Boardman Mephi, Old Georgie *Jim Sturgess - Adam Ewing, Poor Hotel Guest, Megan's Dad, Highlander, Hae-Joo Chang, Adam/Zachry Brother In Law *Doona Bae - Tilda, Megan's Mom, Mexican Woman, Sonmi-451 *Ben Whishaw - Cabin Boy, Robert Frobisher, Store Clerk, Georgette, Tribesman *Keith David - Kupaka, Joe Napier, An-kor Apis, Prescient *James D'Arcy - Young Rufus Sixsmith, Old Rufus Sixsmith, Nurse James, Archivist *Zhou Xun - Talbot/Hotel Manager, Yoona-939, Rose *David Gyasi - Autua, Lester Rey, Duophysite *Susan Sarandon - Madame Horrox, Older Ursula, Yosouf Suleiman, Abbess *Hugh Grant - Rev. Giles Horrox, Hotel Heavy, Lloyd Hooks, Denholme Cavendish, Seer Rhee, Kona Chief 'Cast' *Doona Bae - Sonmi-351, Sonmi Prostitute *Robert Fyfe - Old Salty Dog, Mr. Meeks, Prescient 1 *Martin Wuttke - Mr. Boerhaave, Guard, Leary the Healer *Robin Morrissey - Young Cavendish *Brody Lee - Javier Gomez, Jonas, Zachry Older Nephew *Ian Van Temperley - Enforcer *Amanda Walker - Veronica *Ralph Riach - Ernie *Andrew Havill - Mr. Hotchkiss *Tanja De Wendt - Mrs. Hotchkiss *Raeven Lee Hanan - Little Girl with Orison at Papa Song's, Catkin, Zachry Relative 1 *Götz Otto - Groundsman Withers *Niall Greig Fulton - Haskell Moore's Dinner Guest 2, Mozza Hoggins *Louis Dempsey - Haskell Moore's Dinner Guest 3, Jarvis Hoggins *Martin Docherty - Haskell Moore's Dinner Guest 4, Eddie Hoggins *Alistair Petrie - Haskell Moore's Dinner Guest 1, Musician, Felix Finch, Lascivious Businessman *Zhu Zhu - Megan Sixsmith, 12th Star Clone *Sylvestra Le Touzel - Haskell Moore's Dinner Guest 5, Nurse Judd, Aide in Slaughtership *Jojo Schöning - Papa Song Punk *Laura Vietzen - Young Ursula *Thomas Kügel - Ursula's Father *Marie Rönnebeck - Ursula's Daughter *Ruby Kastner - Young Girl *Emma Werz - Ursula's Granddaughter *Mya-Leica Naylor - Miro *Korbyn Hanan - Adam Grandson *Katy Karrenbauer - Axwoman *Dulcie Smart - Ursula's Mother, Herbalist *Anna Holmes - Scientist/Executive *Shaun Lawton - Secretary *Moritz Berg - Porter *Gigi Lee - Zachry Relative *Genevien Lee - Zachry Relative *Cody Lee - Zachry Relative *Heike Hanold-Lynch - Nurse Judd Look-A-Like *Victor Esteban Sole - Mr. Roderick *Kristoffer Fuss - Lead Enforcer *Marco Albrecht - Scan Enforcer *Gary McCormack - Crane Operator *David Mitchell - Union Spy Category:Movies Category:2012 Movies